Hilo rojo
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: Makka no ito" de plastic tree, basada en esta gran canción, es un MinatoxKushina para que lo disfruten y dejen reviws sip... nos vemos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que empiezan a leer esto, bien aquí vengo con las aclaraciones, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por cosas "externas" son de Kishimoto-sensei… esperar que me regale alguno es solo eso… esperar, la canción es "Makka no ito" de Plastic Tree yo solo la escuche y me encanto y la traducción pertenecen a Aino fansub nada más… ahora pueden leer…. **

**¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&**

**MAKKA NO ITO **(Hilo rojo)

Oscuridad, frió y soledad era lo único que sentía en esos momentos, una sonrisa algo irónica surgió de sus labios y pensar que todo había comenzado tan normal, tan solo hace unas cuantas horas.

_**Garasu no sora ni taifuu ga kiteru tte sa  
Sugoi kaze daro**_

_Dicen que se acerca una gran tormenta a cielo de cristal_

_Es un fuerte viento ¿verdad?_

_**::::FLASH BACK::::**_

Se encontraba en su despacho observando el amplio cielo que se veía algo tormentoso, pero nada grave _¿verdad?_, suspiro, sentía que algo iba a pasar el día de hoy pero no estaba seguro de lo que sería. _Solo espero que sea algo bueno_.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto de inmediato.

-Hokage-sama… bueno… su mujer… esta… esta dando a luz…-comento ago apenada y cansando por la caminata que se había dado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, el rubio hombre ya estaba de camino al hospital.

_**Sore dake de hora, warau riyuu ni naru futari da yo  
**_

_Eso simplemente se vuelve una razón para que los dos sonriamos_

Cuando había llegado o primero que hizo fue ver a su mujer que le sonría feliz y orgullosa, mientras mostraba a un feliz y durmiente niño.

-Minato mira es tu hijo Naruto…-comentó algo cansada pero feliz, mientras no dejaba de mostrar al pequeño infante.

_**::::FIN FLASH BACK::::**_

_Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera llegado esa noticia_, pensó volviendo al presente de forma abrupta.

_**Hikari mamire de mou mienaku natta  
**_

_Estaba tan resplandeciente que ya no puedo verlo_

Los días más felices que hubiera pasado y vivido con su amada mujer, _Kushina, _la mujer que lo había hecho más que feliz de lo que podía recordar, todo eso no lo olvidaría, _"pero son cosas y momentos que no se podrán repetir"_, _momentos que me cegaron y me encerraron en una burbuja_.

_**Me wo tojitara koboreteku  
Kore wa nani?  
**_

_Cuando cierro mis ojos_

_¿__Qué es esto que se derrama?_

Por unos breves momentos cerro sus ojos recordando viejas vivencias, cuando ago tibio resbalo por sus mejillas como acariciándolo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se toco su rostro, estaba llorando, ¿pero porque?, no tenía idea del por que.

_**Sayonara Aa  
Anata ga suki de  
Karameta omoi Makka na ito  
Hodokete Aa  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Te quería tanto_

_Nuestros sentimientos entrelazados se convierten en un hilo rojo._

_Se desata ah..._

_**::::FLASHH BACK::::**_

Había tomado una decisión por eso ahora se encontraba frente a su mujer e hijo.

-¿Minato que sucede?-pregunto asustada por el mortal rostro de aquel hombre.

Más solo respondió con un, "lo siento", miro a su mujer por unos breves momentos antes de salir de aquel lugar con su hijo en brazos, no sin antes darle el último beso que daría en su vida…

_**Mahou ga toketa  
Boku wa hitori de aruite ikeru kana?**_

_La magia se desvaneció _

_Me pregunto ¿si podré caminar solo?_

La mujer comprendió de inmediato cuando sintió aquel beso, lo comprendió de inmediato y solo lloro. Lloro con todas sus fuerzas, un llanto y grito desgarrador, Minato solo se fue sin mirar atrás ni un solo segundo, ¿Qué podía hacer?, si la decisión ya estaba tomada.

_**Garasu no sora wa wareta  
Tomatte ita sekai Ugokihajimeta**_

_El cielo de cristal se rompió._

_Y el mundo que estaba detenido comenzó a moverse._

Entonces, todo comenzó a moverse nuevamente, comenzó a ver como todo se movía rápidamente mientras más se acercaba, más veía lo que estaba pasando comprendió que todo sus tiempos felices no habían sido más que una fantasía, _nada más que eso…_

_**Bokura igai wa zenbu,**_

_**fukitobette hashagun da**_

_Todos excepto nosotros, dirán que _

_Se destruya todo y harán alboroto_

El pánico inundando todos lados, nadie sabía que hacer y más el cuarto Hokage ya había ideado un plan, aunque uno no muy seguro, y con eso se gano el llanto de su mujer y quizás el odio de su hijo por toda la vida pero su aldea lo veía como una esperanza, quizás la última esperanza, en vez de cómo el hombre que era.

_**Hanashitai koto ga takusan atta  
Umarekawaru nara kimi ni naritai na  
**_

_Había muchas cosas de las que quería hablarte_

_Si volviera a nacer me gustaría ser tú_

Miro a su hijo que dormía placidamente y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, toco la suave cabeza de su hijo para luego darle un suave beso en la frente.

-en verdad lo siento mucho Naruto- murmuro aforrándose casi en desesperación al bulto, en verdad había deseado vero crecer, vero feliz-espero verte en otra ocasión o en otra vida… hijo mió…-murmuro bastante bajo.

_**Sayonara Aa  
Aenaku naru ne  
Musunda omoi Makka na ito  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Ya no nos volveremos a ver _

_Nuestros sentimientos unidos, en un hilo rojo_

Apunto de subir a la rana que o esperaba, una voz muy conocida lo detuvo, giro y vio a Kushina mirando de forma rogante suplicante.

-por favor no lo hagas-murmuro conteniendo el llanto- por favor-

Pero lo ignoro, no podía flaquear ahora, ¡no ahora!, dio la vuelta para subir, sabiendo que era su último momento de verla, pero el abrazo de su mujer simplemente lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué?....-pregunto la pelirroja-¿Por qué?-

_**Yubikiri Aa  
Yasashii uso ni damasarenagara iretara ii  
**_

_Una promesa ah…_

_Me gustaría seguir engañado por esta dulce mentira._

El abrazo y lágrimas lo había desarmado momentáneamente, pero al parecer ella lo había comprendido muy bien y solo su obstinadamente forma de ser le impedía hacer ago más que negarse. Se giro y a abrazo como pudo.

-me hubiera gustado seguir junto a ti y mi hijo-murmuro muy cerca del oído de ella-espero que tú y Naruto se cuiden… prometemelo…-

Su mujer asintió con lágrimas silenciosas y él respuesta sonrió con su dulce sonrisa, su última sonrisa. Desapareció de a vista de aquella mujer.

_**::::FIN FLASH BACK::::**_

_**Uwagoto Aa  
Namae wo yonda  
Jumon mitai ni kurikaeshita**_

_Un delirio ah…_

_Llame tu nombre _

_Y o repetí como un hechizo._

**Minato POV'S**

Había realizado aquella técnica que me habían prácticamente prohibido, y ahora todo se veía borroso, apenas podía mantenerme en pies mucho menos conciente, pero solo tenía una cosa en mi mente, a Kushina y a Naruto.

-Kushina… Naruto-murmuré una y otra vez, tratando de no olvidarlos y con mi voz apenas audible.

**Fin del Minato POV'S**

_**Wasurenai Aa  
Anata no koe mo Ironna kao mo Tsumuida kokoro mo  
**_

_No olvidaré ah…_

_Tu voz, ni tus muchos rostros, tampoco nuestros sentimientos entrelazados._

En su cabeza ciento de imágenes de aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño, todas sus sonrisas, todas sus rabietas, todas sus hermosas palabras, todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza, como hermosos recuerdos que eran.

-siempre te querré Kushina-murmuro más bajo que antes.

_**Sayonara Aa  
Anata ga suki de **_

_**Karameta omoi Makka na ito  
Hodokete Aa  
Mahou ga toketa**_

_**Boku wa hitori de aruite iku  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Te quería tanto_

_Nuestros sentimientos entrelazados se convierten en un hilo rojo_

_Se desata ah…_

_La magia se desvaneció_

_Me pregunto si podré caminar solo._

Podía sentir las fuerzas marcharse, ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?, no podía sentir su cuerpo ni nada cerca de él, ya no le quedaba mucho y lo sabía, pero deseaba ver por última vez a su mujer, pero ya no podía abrir los ojos, sus uniones y lazos con toda la gente que conocía y apreciaba se iban deshaciendo de apoco y la "magia" que lo había rodeado toda su vida se iba de forma rápida, podía sentirlo lo sabía muy bien…

_**Sayonara Aa  
Aenaku naru ne **_

_**Musunda omoi Makka na ito  
Yubikiri Aa  
Yasashii uso ni damasarenagara iretara ii  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Ya no nos volveremos a ver _

_Nuestros sentimientos unidos en un hilo rojo_

_Una promesa ah…_

_Me gustarías seguir engañado por esta dulce mentira_

_Adiós Kushina, _pensó ya totalmente imposibilitado de moverse o de hacer cualquier mínimo esfuerzo, ya no podría volver a ver a nadie _ya nunca más _, aunque aún podía sentir los sentimientos por aquella alocada mujer, ahora ya nunca cumpliría la promesa de años atrás

_Hubiera deseado un poco más de tiempo contigo_, aquella dulce mentira llegaba a su horrible fin…

_**Sayonara Aa**_

_**Sayonara Aa**_

_Adiós aa…_

_Adiós aa…_

_Adiós Kushina… Naruto, adiós… para siempre… _dio su último respiro y sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

_Adiós para siempre…_

**¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&**

**Notas de autora con dolores….**

**Aquí Hina y **_chibi _**: hoy empiezo yop… hola ¿como están gente bonita?... ¿Qué les pareció este song-fic?... yo lo encontré genial cunado lo realice dejaré el link del video de donde lo escuche en mi profile así que visítenlo… veamos que más así… quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi anterior song fic y dejaron reviews a los que pude ya respondí y al resto ya veré como le hago… n.n…**

_Chibi: si les estamos muy agradecida por los mensajes par levantar el animo de esta persona… _

**No te pases tú… invención mía ¬¬… como sea si les gustaría ver esta canción en la versión de Kushina solo díganme y lo pondré… **

_Chibi: para que preguntas si de todas formas igual lo pondrás…_

**Jooo…. Déjame disfrutar si… aunque es cierto… en fin me voy a acostar por que tengo un dolor de espalda que no me lo saca nadie y quiero descansar mana debo levantarme temprano para llegar a la UNI sino me matan TT..TT así que nos vemos y espero sus lindos reviews adiós!!!**

_chibi _y **hina **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aquí dejo lo prometido… Makka na Ito en la versión de Kushina Uzumaki nos vemos al rato n.n**

Contemplaba todo en silencio parecía ser un mero adorno del lugar no podía atinar a hacer nada más que contemplar… ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?...

_**Garasu no sora ni taifuu ga kiteru tte sa  
Sugoi kaze daro**_

_Dicen que se acerca una gran tormenta a cielo de cristal_

_Es un fuerte viento ¿verdad?_

**::::FLASH BACK::::**

Un día como cualquier otro, ese había sido el pensamiento cuando se había despertado para luego ver como todo cambiaba a un día algo tormentoso, dando un mal augurio… ¿pero nada grave verdad?

_**Sore dake de hora, warau riyuu ni naru futari da yo  
**_

_Eso simplemente se vuelve una razón para que los dos sonriamos_

Los dolores de parto habían comenzado muy temprano, por lo cual ya estaba hace un buen tiempo en aquel bendito lugar, incluyan el sarcasmo en lo último, más como compensación al parecer, hace muy poco había tenido a su primo genito, minutos después había llegado muy agitado cierto rubio de hermosa mirada, Minato, quién se acerco para verlo mejor, Kushina sonrió y le mostró a su durmiente hijo.

-Minato mira, es tu hijo Naruto-dio feliz ella

_**Hikari mamire de mou mienaku natta  
**_

_Estaba tan resplandeciente que ya no puedo verlo_

**Kushina POV'S**__

Todo había sido feliz hasta que a noticia de que Kyubi estaba atacando la aldea, en ese momento toda mi felicidad se rompió se hizo añicos, vi como Minato salía disparado, corriendo fuera, si mi felicidad acababa de partirse por la mitad y no pude verlo más claro.

**Kushina POV'S fin **

_**Me wo tojitara koboreteku  
Kore wa nani?  
**_

_Cuando cierro mis ojos_

_¿__Qué es esto que se derrama?_

En cuanto vio que le hombre de sus sueños irse, sintió un extraño presentimiento no lo sabia muy bien pero algo le indicaba que en algo malo iba acabar todo esto, instintivamente cerro los ojos, al momento que algo calido recorría sus mejillas, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué sentía este miedo tan grande?...

_**Sayonara Aa  
Anata ga suki de  
Karameta omoi Makka na ito  
Hodokete Aa  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Te quería tanto_

_Nuestros sentimientos entrelazados se convierten en un hilo rojo._

_Se desata ah..._

Observo asustado a su esposo, ¿Por qué tan serio?, parecía tan preocupado por algo.

-¿Minato que sucede?- se aventuro a preguntar más el no respondió con nada más que un "lo siento tanto"

Vio como la observaba detenidamente como no queriendo olvidarla y vio como tomaba al niño en brazos y marcharse, pero antes de abandonar la habitación la beso de tal forma que le dejo una extraña sensación la opresión en su pecho había vuelto con más fuerza que antes.

_**Mahou ga toketa  
Boku wa hitori de aruite ikeru kana?**_

_La magia se desvaneció _

_Me pregunto ¿si podré caminar solo?_

**Kushina POV'S **

Al sentir aquel beso, comprendí de inmediato que algo terrible iba a pasar, pero no quería aceptarlo, ¡NO QUERÍA!, para cuando te fuiste mi llanto fue lo único que pude hacer, llorar por lo que sabía iba a pasar y no podía detenerlo. Además de que por primera vez me sentía sola, totalmente sola.

_**Garasu no sora wa wareta  
Tomatte ita sekai Ugokihajimeta**_

_El cielo de cristal se rompió._

_Y el mundo que estaba detenido comenzó a moverse._

Mi llanto de tristeza de soledad, alertaron a todo el mundo y de inmediato se acercaron enfermeras a ver que sucedía y a tratar de tranquilizarme, en verdad no supe de quién me aferre en ese momento, solo me afirme y llore. Mi mundo, mi mundo se desmoronaba, mi vida se acababa y al parecer nadie se percataba de eso.

**Kushina POV'S fin**

_**Bokura igai wa zenbu,**_

_**fukitobette hashagun da**_

_Todos excepto nosotros, dirán que _

_Se destruya todo y harán alboroto_

De pronto la pelirroja se quedo en silencio y ausente, observando a todos y a la nada a la vez, solo observaba como toda la gente extraña se movían desesperados de un lugar a otro con demasiada prisa, su semblante había cambiado, había tomado una dedición.

_**Hanashitai koto ga takusan atta  
Umarekawaru nara kimi ni naritai na  
**_

_Había muchas cosas de las que quería hablarte_

_Si volviera a nacer me gustaría ser tú_

Había abandonado la habitación del hospital, tenía que ver a Minato aunque fuera por última vez, quería verlo aunque fuera en aquel terrible lugar, sabía bien lo que iba hacer pero…

"_quiero, deseo halar tanto contigo"_ pensaba cuando lo encontró aferrado a su hijo como si fuera su salvavidas y murmurando cosas, Kushina por fin comprendía todo perfectamente.

-espero verte pronto Minato- murmuro al aire-en otra vida…-

_**Sayonara Aa  
Aenaku naru ne  
Musunda omoi Makka na ito  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Ya no nos volveremos a ver_

_Nuestros sentimientos unidos, en un hilo rojo_

Lo vio invocar al sapo gigante, era el momento de interferir por última vez.

-Por favor no lo hagas-murmuro suplicante, aguantando el llanto que amenazaba por salir, él el devolvió la vista con unos ojos culpables, triste pero con determinación-por favor…-

La ignoro de la mejor manera que pudo, pero Kushina corrió y lo abrazo.

-por favor…-murmuro muy bajo-¿Por qué?-

Sabia que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, lo sabía muy bien y por eso actuaba de forma egoísta por lo menos esta vez.

_**Yubikiri Aa  
Yasashii uso ni damasarenagara iretara ii  
**_

_Una promesa ah…_

_Me gustaría seguir engañado por esta dulce mentira._

El abrazo era su despedida, lo única forma de decirle adiós, lo había comprendido muy bien pero aunque lo supiera dolía y mucho, él lo sabía perfectamente, de pronto sintió el abrazo el rubio, aquel abrazo en el que se sabía querida y protegida…

-me hubiera gustado seguir junto a ti y mi hijo-escucho que le susurraba-espero que tú lo cuides… prométemelo-

Kushina solo pudo asentir entre llantos aquellas palabras dolían bastante, entonces el se separo y pude ver aquella sonrisa dulce, una sonrisa que no vería nunca más el sueño se iba acabando.

_**Uwagoto Aa  
Namae wo yonda  
Jumon mitai ni kurikaeshita**_

_Un delirio ah…_

_Llame tu nombre _

_Y lo repetí como un hechizo._

Se había marchado y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue llamarlo una y otra vez, de forma desgarradora, llamándolo una y otra vez tratando de hacerlo volver más no resulto y pronto callo de rodillas en aquella fría tierra, estaba derrotada.

_**Wasurenai Aa  
Anata no koe mo Ironna kao mo Tsumuida kokoro mo  
**_

_No olvidaré ah…_

_Tu voz, ni tus muchos rostros, tampoco nuestros sentimientos entrelazados._

Pudo recordar los mies de veces que lo vio reír, enfadado y llorando, todas las dulces palabras que tenía para ella, todo lo pudo recordar claramente hasta su última sonrisa que fue la más preciosa de todas ellas.

-¡¡MINATO!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba el suelo-no… maldición… no… no te olvidare-

"_Los sentimientos que tengo nunca los olvidare"_

**::::FIN FLASH BACK::::**

_**Sayonara Aa  
Anata ga suki de **_

_**Karameta omoi Makka na ito  
Hodokete Aa  
Mahou ga toketa**_

_**Boku wa hitori de aruite iku  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Te quería tanto_

_Nuestros sentimientos entrelazados se convierten en un hilo rojo_

_Se desata ah…_

_La magia se desvaneció_

_Me pregunto si podré caminar solo._

Ahora estaba viendo el cuerpo inerte de él, todo desde lejos, dolía t6anto verlo así junto a su único hijo, una solitaria lágrima cayo por su mejilla, los sentimientos aún estaban muy aferrados a ella, muy fuertes en ella. Pero su pequeña conexión estaba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

-la magia se desvanece Minato-murmuro con voz muy apagada-¿podré con todo lo que me dejaste yo sola?-

Ahora más que nunca se sentía sola y desprotegida.

_**Sayonara Aa  
Aenaku naru ne **_

_**Musunda omoi Makka na ito  
Yubikiri Aa  
Yasashii uso ni damasarenagara iretara ii  
**_

_Adiós ah…_

_Ya no nos volveremos a ver _

_Nuestros sentimientos unidos en un hilo rojo_

_Una promesa ah…_

_Me gustarías seguir engañado por esta dulce mentira_

La despedida final para el rubio había comenzado hace muy poco y todos lamentaban su muerte, su hijo junto a ella la última vez que lo "vería", no podría hacer nunca mas aunque quisiera ya no podría hacerlo nunca más, miro al cielo azul, un azul tan hermoso cielo como el de aquellos hermosos ojos, sus ojos comenzaron a arder, _" una promesa de años de pasar juntos"_, no la supo cumplir no la pudo cumplir, su dulce vida, su dulce destino y dulce mentira se destruían de forma rápida.

_**Sayonara Aa**_

_**Sayonara Aa**_

_Adiós aa…_

_Adiós aa…_

"_Adiós Minato", _pensó apartando la vista de aquel agradable cielo-

-adiós Minato-murmuro al momento de abandonar el lugar donde lo estaban despidiendo- adiós para siempre…-

Se detuvo unos segundos cunado escucho la voz de Minato susurrándole un suave y dulce "_Adiós"_.

**¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&¬¬&&&**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hina con un pañuelo…: terminado… ¿Qué tal la parte de Kushina?.... cuando lo escribí y lo leí por primera vez llore… me siento orgullosa de este Song-Fic… me encanto escribirlo del punto de vista de ambos…**

_Chibi :muy lindo… es precioso… (se va a llorar)_

**Hina_ a todos nos llego… en fin espero sus lindos comentario con impacienta así que nos vemos chau chau… **


End file.
